


The Most Beautiful Time Of The Year

by gailtingz



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gailtingz/pseuds/gailtingz
Summary: It's so obvious that the empress and the healer have something going on between them. To show support, the agents throw them a little surprise... which took a different turn.
Relationships: Reyna/Sage (VALORANT)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	The Most Beautiful Time Of The Year

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas and happy holidays! here's a short fic with my no. 1 ship <3
> 
> I was inspired to write this after seeing @CcessaM's art on twitter! please check out their art, I promise you'll love it. <33

Christmas Eve, a time where family, friends, and loved ones come together to celebrate. For _Valorant_ , this is something they celebrate annually. Times have changed, but the fun remains the same. This year, they wanted to do something a bit different. 11 of them wanted to throw a little surprise for 2 special agents. 

  
"Look at them being the lovebirds they are~" Killjoy said happily.

  
"Keep it down. They'll hear you." Viper responded to her girlfriend.

  
The two were seen sitting next to each other on the sofa, admiring the other possible couple from afar. She doesn't show it, but the chemist finds them adorable together. Near them was Jett and Phoenix, who happen to be doing the same thing. 

  
"You think they might have railed each other at some point?" Jett's question caught her partner offguard.

  
"Jett what the hell? You know they could've heard that, right?"

  
"If I'm being honest, Reyna really looks like she's the top between her and Sa-"

  
"JETT. Read the goddamn room!" Phoenix was embarassed by Jett's comments. His reaction caused everyone in their corner to turn their heads at him, "...My bad."

  
"Anyway, I'd like to make a toast." Cypher stood from his seat, this time catching the attention of everyone in the room. "To all our achievements, failures, effort, patience, discipline, persistence, and whatnot. We have pulled through the worst, yet here we are still standing. With that being said, cheers! Let's all have a blast this evening!"

  
"Cheers!" They all said in unison as they raised their glasses. 

  
"Merry Christmas, cariño~" The empress winked at the healer.

  
"Merry Christmas, Reyna." She responded in such a formal tone, though this isn't anything new to the woman right beside her. 

  
"Why so serious~? We should be enjoying this time together."

  
"Is it not clear that I'm enjoying this time we're spending together?" Sage looked at her with a very plain look. The Mexican couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not. Her statement doesn't match the expression on her face. 

  
"You're so unpredictable, querida... but that's one of the things I love about you."

  
"You're mistaken. You're nothing more but infatuated."

  
"Aww, must I prove my love to you, mí amor~?"

  
Sage blushed at the nickname. For months, Reyna had been teasing her like this but she still wasn't so sure if this was her way of asking her out. Reyna may be a flirt, but is she one to commit to a relationship? The question has been stuck in the healer's head for quite a while now.

  
"...Are you _really_ in love with me?" The sentinel didn't realize how loud she sounded once she questioned the duelist. This caught everyone else's attention, however for the sake of their surprise, they decided to keep their focus elsewhere but the two.

  
"Perfect timing." Raze quietly said, signaling for Omen to do the deed.

  
"Got it." He quietly teleported behind Reyna and Sage, holding the mistletoe right above them. It's going to take them a while to notice the man behind them... that is, if no one says a thing.

  
Skye and Jett were sitting right next to each other, while Sova stood right behind them. The duelist couldn't hold in her excitement, "Reyna, Sage! Look up!"

  
Both ladies looked up and noticed the mistletoe above them, which was still being held by Omen. 

  
"It seems that I should kiss you, cariño~ You don't have to be afraid, I won't bite your lips so har-" The empress was cut off by the healer. She pulled her into a passionate kiss, which they both enjoyed. They could care less about the agents' reactions. What mattered was that they shared the same feelings for each other.

  
"To answer your question... yes, I am _deeply_ in love with you~"

  
Sage chuckled softly, "The feeling's mutual~"

  
"Last time I checked, you said I was infatuated with you. Was I able to prove you wrong?"

  
"I believe so." 

  
"Very well~" Another kiss was shared between the two. 

  
All the agents were quite supportive of the new couple; their reactions were all positive. Reyna and Sage were beyond grateful of being surrounded by such a loving team. It is indeed the most beautiful time of the year for the both of them. After months of deciphering mixed signals, Reyna and Sage have finally decided to become official on this day. The sentinel knew at the back of her head that she had been in denial for the longest of time when it came to her feelings for the duelist. Reyna, on the other hand, was hesitant. Although she's a bit afraid to love again, she still chooses to go through whatever it is that's ahead of her and her now lover. The streets may not have been filled with lights and spreading cheer this year, but at least they were under the mistletoe.

**Author's Note:**

> this is basic and corny asl but I hope y'all enjoyed regardless <3
> 
> also if you could guess which song I used for this, I'll give you a cookie <33


End file.
